


Well They're Cursed so There.

by SadSackOfFeelings (Woahman)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad, but happy in the end, but not sad, mostly happy and kinda confusing, sad story within the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahman/pseuds/SadSackOfFeelings
Summary: Thorins company is confused on why Bilbo seems so okay with Fili and Kili's relationship when nobody outside of the company ever was so Bilbo tells them a story from the Shire.





	Well They're Cursed so There.

Bilbo looked up from the fire to see Kili leaning into Fili’s arms, eyes drooping closed, Fili smiled and wrapped his arms around Kili kissing the top of his head. Bilbo let him smile an almost non existent smile to himself before turning back to the watery stew Bombur had cooked up. He was so caught up in his happy thoughts he didn’t notice the rest of the company looking at him. 

Bofur was the first to approach him the next morning as Fili and Kili were busy antagonizing their Uncle. “So, Have you noticed anything strange about Fili and Kili?” Borfur seemed to be speaking casually but the entire company suddenly went dead silent and Thorin looked to be about to say something when Fili and Kili started looking uncomfortable but Bilbo spoke first seemingly oblivious to the quiet, “Well..” The company waited with baited breaths for the answer, “They are quite mischievous, but I don’t see how that’s all that strange they are young and everyone's at least a little mischievous at some point in their life. I’m sure you were too Bofur.” Everyone looked at Bilbo, there’s no way he hasn’t noticed….Is there?

The next time it happened was some time after the troll incident when Bilbo was scolding the boys for not paying attention in the first place that drew everyone’s attention back to their designated burglar. “Look, I know you’re young and in love but do try and pay attention to the task at hand.” and with one last waggle of his finger he strode off to scold Gandalf for almost being too late and therefore once again didn’t notice the looks from the company. “He definitely said that didn’t he? He knows they’re in love right?” It was Ori’s frantic whisper that brought in the company. “Maybe he doesn’t know they’re both boys? Maybe he doesn’t know they’re brothers?” was Gloin input. Kili looked affronted at the thought that anyone would think them female but Fili put a hand on his back before explaining that most races couldn’t tell the difference. The company seemed to agree and made ways to strategically point out these things to Bilbo.

“So,Kili, brother of mine, how about a manly male conversation about how brotherly we are with our manliness.” Fili said while whacking Kili affectionately on the back. “Why yes brother, manliness is my middle name, let's male it out with our rad manliness male brother who is male.” The company groaned at how heavily applied it was but it was clear enough that even a troll would know what they were saying. Bilbo looked suspiciously at the two as they looked at him with dual looks of expectancy. “What are you two up to?” he squinted at them. “Us? Up to something? No, no, nothing of the sort we were just talking about how we are both male brothers being male.” Kili said looking from Bilbo to Fili. “Yes I know how brotherly and male you are, but you are definitely up to something, and I will figure out what.” He looked them up and down before trotting Myrtle up to Gandalf to ask about where they were going next. The entire company stared after him as they realized there was no way he had made some sort of mistake, he definitely knew.

It was Thorin who finally outright asked Bilbo what he thought, as bluntly as always. It may have also been because the company kept wondering if perhaps Bilbo was an idiot and thought brother or male meant something else and his nephews kept verbally poking him. So when they set up camp one night he strode right up to Bilbo and told him as clearly as possible the nature of his nephews relationship. “Fili and Kili both have dicks and have been using them to fuck each other.” Bilbo’s face turned bright red and he dropped his stew as the entire company seemed to start choking at once. Kili buried his face in Fili’s chest and kept muttering about what an idiot of an uncle they had as Fili stood stalk still. Bilbo eventually sputtered “Well thank you for that clear explanation but I do believe anyone with eyes would be able to tell you that.” he said as he glared at Thorin, face bright red. The company froze and looked at him, even Thorin seemed mildly in awe. “And that doesn’t bother you at all? You don’t find it disgusting?” Fili quietly said as he held Kili to his chest hope beginning to seep into his gaze. “What? Of course not! Why would I?” Bilbo exclaimed, looking from Thorin to Fili to the rest of the company. “Are you being harassed by someone in the company?!” Bilbo suddenly looked scandalized at the thought. The rest of the company broke out in shouts of outrage at the very idea of one of them hurting Kili or Fili. Bilbo looked confused and turned a determined look towards Thorin that clearly said ‘explain’. Thorin sighed but continuing on his blunt about everything streak stated, “Most races aren’t very open minded about these sorts of things… including our own. Fili and Kili have been scorned by nearly everyone but direct family and the people in this company. Bilbo looked shocked but before Thorin could continue on his tirade of Fili and Kili’s hardships Bilbo interrupted, “Well they obviously don’t realize they’ll be cursed.” The company once again quieted and turned to the Hobbit this time Thorin was the one asking for an explanation. Bilbo sighed and seemed to take a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke again. 

“Once upon a time two brothers were born. One brother was older than the other by three years and in those three years before his brother was born he never smiled and barely spoke. His family took him to the healer many times but they could never find anything wrong with him. Then those three years passed and his first younger brother was born. The baby cried when he was born, as most babes do, but as soon as he was placed into the arms of his brother the crying stopped and the babe laughed instead, as if filled with joy that had to escape. The older brother seeing such pure joy couldn’t help but smile and laugh as well. The family was overjoyed and celebrated their son’s newfound happiness as the older brother vowed never to leave the younger. Years passed and the boys grew and they gained new siblings in the process and they loved their family, but they loved each other more than anything. The parents could see this but only wanted their son’s to be happy and nothing made them happier than each other. 

 

The two brothers did everything together and when their relationship changed into something more… the family celebrated their happiness. The neighbors to the family couldn’t help but also be happy when surrounded by such happiness and for a while everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong. But nothing in life ever turns out truly perfect and soon the family up the river noticed the relationship between the boys and were outraged. They mocked the boys and harassed them, but it never got to the boys and whenever they were asked how they dealt with it they always replied “When we’re together we’ll live forever” So for a while more things were manageable. Then one day the family up the river showed up at the boys families house and took the younger brother.” 

Bilbo paused for a moment and took a drink of water. All the eyes of the company were on him until Ori frantically called out “What happened next! What happened to the brother!” the company nodded in agreement and leaned in to hear the rest of the story Fili holding on Tightly to Kili as they looked worriedly onto Bilbo. Bilbo cleared his throat and continued, 

“They took the brother and the family was furious, the older brother most of all. They confronted the family up the river to return their son and the family refused, all they would say was that their relationship was unnatural and until they could see that they would not return the boy. 

The family tried to get help to get their son back but suddenly all the neighbors that had grown to love the boys turned their backs on them and said it was for the best, the boys really were too dependent on each other, maybe they were just confused. The older brother returned to a state of never smiling and he barely ate but he had the encouragement of his family that they would get the younger brother back no matter what, The older brother was filled with spite but over time as the days wore into weeks and weeks to months all he could do was cry by the river and pray he would see his brother again. 

The younger brother fared far worse however as he was being raised in a household with no love and without his beloved. When he arrived the family put him in a room and fed him but the boy refused to eat and he found it impossible to sleep with his brother singing to him as he had down since the child was born. He was forced to do chores around the house but never allowed to leave the property so he became pale and thin with deep circles under his eyes, he couldn’t smile and he eventually could no longer speak as well for no one would ever listen. He cried silently and did what he was told and prayed to see his brother again. Eventually as the day wore into weeks and the weeks to months as the family kept telling him that he was worthless and his love a crime the younger brother stopped believing he would ever see his brother or even his family ever again. Then one day he saw that the mother of the family had to do a large amount of laundry and he offered to take it to the river and clean it himself. The mother after so long thought that she had finally worn down the boy and he had forgotten about his brother and agreed to let him go to the river.” 

Bilbo was about to continue before interrupted by Nori “Did he see his brother at the river? Are they finally going to be reunited?” The company looked hopefully at Bilbo even Thorin looked to hear some kind of happy answer but Bilbo just looked saddened and continued noticing the fearful looks from almost all member of the company but hope still remained in others, 

“The younger went to the river and began to do the laundry when he heard his brothers singing from far down the river, he could not see him but he knew his brother voice even after so long and nearly broke down at how sad the lullaby sounded.It was the song the older brother had sung every night since the younger brother was born and he attempted to sing along to let his brother know he was there but his voice refused to work causing silent sobs to wrack his small frail body. The younger brother who had not slept in so long was eventually lulled to sleep by the melody and fell into the water. He awoke and tried to swim to the surface, not because he was afraid of death, not because of the family up the river, but only because he could not bare to leave his brother alone. But no matter how hard the boy tried his thin arms were not able to push his to the surface and he eventually became too exhausted to continue to try but he hit a log and climbed out just enough for his head to breach the surface and found his voice once again and sang to his brother. He sang as loud as he could over the rushing water and could hear his brother’s cries but he lost his grip and fell once more into the river. 

The older brother had gone to the river where he had sat and stared in silence until he started to sing his brothers lullaby, he had started singing it by the river around a month after his younger brother was taken in hopes that one day he would hear his brothers voice again, so full of love and happiness.

That day just as the sun had begun to sink and he had just finished the final lyrics he heard the broken voice of his brother from up the river, it was the lullaby and it was sad and hopeless and broken but it was still so full of love that the older brother cried as he looked up the river. When the song abruptly stopped the brother felt his whole body go numb as he looked up the river. 

It is said that the cry was so loud and so full of sorrow that it had gotten the attention of the gods who looked down to see what kind of creature could possibly hold so much sadness for a single being. 

Both of the families came to the river where they saw the older brother cradling the younger brother and at first the family of the boys was overjoyed but when the family from up the river moved to pull them apart they paused as they realized the pale, thin boy in the older brothers arms was not smiling,was not moving, was not breathing, and was staring up at the sky with dark glazed over eyes that could no longer see. The older brother was screaming out in such pain that the people of the town had to close their ears. “You’ve taken my heart! Why have you taken my heart from me?! I cannot live without my heart!” the brother screamed into the sky as night fell the boy’s family tried to separate the two bodies to take them home but as soon as they did the older one let out such a cry of pain and fell limp to the ground, dead, the healer confirmed that his heart had simply stopped. 

The family mourned and the family up the river became wrought with guilt and sought solace from their neighbors but were turned away as the neighbors dealt with their own guilt for not having helped reunite the brothers. It is said the Yavanna herself planted their souls in her garden and when they grew they grew as two Primroses entangled together never again to be separated and she cast a curse where if anyone were to try their most loved companions would be unable to love them. It is also said that if you go by the Brandywine river at dusk you can still hear the younger brother sing as the older brother cries.” 

 

Bilbo finished his tale more than a few Dwarves were openly crying at the fate of the brothers. Kili was sobbing into Fili’s chest, Ori was holding onto Nori and Dori as all three quietly comforted each other, Balin and Dwalin touched foreheads, and Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were hugging each other as to insure the other was there. Thorin turned to Bilbo with such a sadness in his eyes and a look of one who was lost.

“B..bu..but it’s only a s-story right?” asked Ori as calmly as he could being squeezed by Dori. Bilbo grimaced and the company froze, surely such a terrible tale couldn’t be true, no family would kidnap a boy from his brother. “Edwin and Erwin Thramble, The brothers who loved.” was all Bilbo whispered out before regaining his voice and speaking with confidence once more. “That story is told to every generation of Fauntlings in the Shire to let them know that you can never help who you love you just love them and that’s how our creator meant for it to happen. I don’t know what they teach the other races but obviously they’re wrong.” Bilbo finished and went back to his sleeping roll where he settled down for the night leaving the distraught Dwarrow to themselves.

When the company saw Gandalf the next morning he confirmed the story and that he in fact knew the boys and would have stopped it if he could, but he had been on the other side of Middle Earth at the time and my the time he had gotten to the Shire it had been far, far too late.

Throughout the day members of the company thanked Bilbo for the story and few vowed to share to at least one person from all the races so that they knew how cursed they were. And Fili and Kili finally felt as if they had nothing to hide. Which in hindsight may have been bad as now they publically couldn’t keep their hands off each other, but maybe it was also good because if Thorin slept a little closer to Bilbo or Ori occasionally grabbed Dwalin’s hand, nobody said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated so please feel free to tell me anything. I'm relatively new at this and would enjoy any and all feed back.
> 
> Update:  
> Oh my Lordy, I never expected such a wonderful response. I'm so grateful for all of the comments and feedback. Thank you all for reading and I hope I've given you an enjoyable story! I've been thinking about making a second part to this story, just a small epilogue, so please let me know your thoughts. thank you all so much again! :)


End file.
